The Demon I love to Hate
by Kanari Tsuyoi
Summary: a fic inspired by the manga series "sweetheart devil" she summoned him by mistake and things turn out worst the moment they saw each other rated t for safety
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOUGE**

It was supposed to be a happy day for her but unexpectedly, it wasn't. She got home and there she saw her parents swimming in their own blood in their bedroom – dead. She was supposed to tell her parents that she was chosen to play the female protagonist for the school play, but she has no parents to tell them about that.

Here she is now, lying on her bed, crying and thinking what to do next. Her parents were buried this morning and now she is completely alone.

'Poor Sakura ' is what she has been hearing for days from people. And now, even if she's alone, she could still hear the phrase in her head.

"Mom, Dad," she sobbed. She hated being alone. She has always loved her parents ever since she was born.

Those who had called themselves her friends before never came and comforted her. She shouldn't be surprised by this. She leaves on the world of the upper class where trust, friendship, and care is seldomly found. Who couldn't possibly blame them? Who do you think would even want to be friends with a parentless child?

Only two among her friends have stayed beside her, Ino and Naruto. Though both are annoying at times, she is lucky to have them. They always com to her house after school (she's been absent at school during those times) and cheer her up and she really do appreciate it. But unfortunately, they won't be with her tonight. After all, they're only humans and deserve to have a rest.

Her stomach growled. She hasn't eaten anything yet for today. She's lacking appetite for it. She ignored her growling stomach. She want to die yet she couldn't do it directly to herself. For her, losing her parents will make her life pointless.

She continued on crying and cursing the one who killed her parents. Police says that her parents committed suicide since the fingerprints in the gun used matched to her parents'. But she believes the other way around. Her parents were murdered and have not committed suicide. That would be way too impossible to happen. Her parents are rich and have many competitors in business. One of those competitors must have had killed them.

Its going to be a long night for her of crying, she knows it. Yet her eyes must have been tired of shedding tears for hours that she didn't notice herself falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Morning classes are finally over at its lunch time already. Half of the school population went to the cafeteria while the other half did anything they want to and one of them is Sakura.

Though she did went to the cafeteria with Ino, she only bought a bread and a drink. After eating what she bought, she immeadiately went to the school library to borrow some books for their Chemistry.

As she went and search through the book shelves, a certain black book caught her attention. _'Book of Spells and Summons' _says the title. She went through its pages and saw formulas in casting spells, instructions in summoning demons and so on and so forth. After seeing its pages, she put back the book where she took it and began searching for the books she is searching.

After school, she immeadiately went home to do her missed assignments. She was absent for almost a week mourning her parents' death. Reaching home, she went straight to her room to immeadiately start working with it.

Her bag was full of books and she began removing it from there. As she removes books from her bag, the same book she saw a while ago once again caught her attention. She reached for it and thought, _'I must be getting crazy for borrowing this one,'_

Yes, she borrowed the '_Book of Spells and Summons' _from their library. It was the last book she reached before going to the librarian desk and going out of the library.

She let it stay on a corner of her table for awhile. First thing's first, as they say.

Her eyelids are detting heavier and heavier as time pass by. It is already 9 in the evening and she's near to finishing her works. Nanny Josie has left her her dinner but she still didn't touch it nor notice her nanny entering her room. She's too concentrated doing homeworks to notice it.

Five minutes passed and she finished doing her homeworks. She was about to go to bed when her eyes has once again saw the big, thick, strange book. She reached for it and took it into bed. There she began scanning its pages.

"How to make love potions…..how to make a cursed bracelet…how to make an antidote for potions…. Man! This book is crazy!" Sakura exclaimed as she scan the pages. But one title caught her attention. "How to summon a demon," she muttered to herself. She began reading the page.

"Demons can either follow their summoner's wish or not. It always depends to the wish or to the demon itself. To summon one, a certain symbol must be made. After having the symbol, a drop of blood of the summoner must be sacrificed and chant _'Demons exist and one must be mine!' _for three times," she read.

"There are two kinds of symbols which is used for summoning a demon. One of them is for summoning a minor demon. Minor demons are usually in form of a lady and are summoned for a short term contract. The other symbol is for summoning a superior demon. Superior demons are usually in form af a man and are summoned for a long term contract,"

"As to what was stated, the symbol represent the demon to be summoned. The blood, on the other hand, is for the seal of the contract. Short term contracts are for 50-day-services only while the long term contarct would be as twice as long as the short term contract," Sakura was cut off when she heard knocks at her door. She slid the book under her pillows and then pretended to be asleep.

Nanny Josie entered Sakura's room and saw that the young miss is sleeping. She closed the door.

Once she felt that her nanny is steps away from her room, she got back the book from where she hid it. She went back to the page where she was reading a while ago. She continued reading. After doing so, she stared at the ceiling, thinking about something.

"I'll just give it a try," she told herself then got up from the bed. She got a wide paper then drew a symbol on it. After doing so, she got a cutter then gave herself a small wound. A drop of her blood fell into the middle of the symbol. She began chanting something. After it, nothing happened.

"Crazy me. Believing on such things," she said. She turned her back to the paper and was about to get to bed when suddenly, she felt the room surrounded by black and a blinding light. She blinked at saw that everything was normal. She shrugged. She instead went to bed and slept, forgetting the foolishness she just did.


End file.
